The Histology Core of the Immunopathology Section, NEI is a core facility devoted to supporting the histopathological activities of NEI. This consists of accessioning human tissues removed at surgery or autopsy, processing the tissues, preparing and staining slides for microscopy and transmission electron microscopy. Within the NEI, the Histology lab serves the Clinical Branch, Laboratory of Immunology, Laboratories and Units under the Scientific Director Office, Cytopathology, and Ultrastructural and Pediatric Pathology sections as well as the Specialized Diagnostics Unit. During FY08, approximately 3092 tissue blocks were prepared from over 3122 specimens and over 7623 slides were cut and stained. Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastracture, which produced 1199 electron microscopic images from 112 thick sections and 291 samples. This fiscal year, 163 consult slides over 106 clinical cases were received. Although about 95% of effort is devoted to NEI duties, the Histology Core also performs service of processing eyes and ocular tissues for research projects in NIH and outside NIH by arrangement. This activity is coordinated with the tissue research request function of the NIH Operations.